Despedida
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Romance yaoi, Shion x Dohko. Pós-Lost Canvas. Depois de cinco anos, Shion não tinha qualquer notícia de Dohko. Irritado com o silêncio de seu melhor amigo, decidiu procurá-lo, nem que fosse para vê-lo uma última vez. História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título: **Despedida**  
**

**Autor(a): **Lune Kuruta**  
**

**Classificação: **14 anos**  
**

**Palavras: **1838**  
**

**Personagens/Casais: **Shion de Áries/Dohko de Libra**  
**

**Gêneros: **Romance, yaoi, drama.**  
**

**Resumo: **Pós-Lost Canvas. Depois de cinco anos, Shion não tinha qualquer notícia de Dohko. Irritado com o silêncio de seu melhor amigo, decidiu procurá-lo, nem que fosse para vê-lo uma última vez.**  
**

**Notas: **História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **17/12/2012**).

- Não terminei de ler o mangá (confissão –q). Portanto, não sei ao certo se Shion tem noção da missão de Dohko, ou mesmo que ele tenha recebido o Misopheta Menos. Andei perguntando aqui e ali... e refletindo sobre a reação de Shion ao vê-lo na Saga de Hades, imagino que ele até tenha compreendido que Dohko tivera sua vida prolongada, mas que talvez não conhecesse as implicações da técnica... porque né, ele ficou surpreso ao ver Dohko "saindo da casca" em sua forma , se isso estiver incorreto, tomem como licença poética (pra variar u.u'), ok? Perdoem-me por qualquer incongruência quanto ao final verdadeiro do mangá.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (30/12/2012):** Esta foi a minha última fic escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas... era pra eu ter postado na sexta, mas acabou não dando n.n'' [apanha] Acho que é, das quatro, a minha favorita. Não por ser melhor em termos de qualidade (sei lá XD), mas porque eu sempre quis escrever uma fic desse casal. Vão ver minha _fangirlagem_ nas notas adicionais da primeira postagem lá embaixo XD

Espero que apreciem!

* * *

**DESPEDIDA**

Sabia que não podia se ausentar por muito tempo, mas pretendia ser breve. Não deixava o Santuário desde o fim da Guerra Santa. Durante os cinco anos de reconstrução, porém, seu coração sofrera o suficiente para merecer explicações.

Depois da guerra, não tornara a ver Dohko; ao voltar a si, depois de duas semanas inconsciente, tudo o que restara do cavaleiro de Libra havia sido uma carta. Em um tom apressado, até meio seco, Dohko havia dito que precisava ir a Rozan por ordens de Atena, e que não o procurasse.

Shion sabia que Sasha, antes de morrer, havia se comunicado com ele. Da mesma forma como fora nomeado por ela o novo Patriarca, com a missão de reerguer o Santuário para a Guerra Santa seguinte, sabia que Dohko também tinha uma missão, e por isso deveria se ausentar do Santuário. Tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser, uma vez que as almas dos espectros selados por Atena não se encontravam no Santuário, mas não recebeu qualquer informação dele.

O trabalho intenso coordenando a reconstrução do Santuário o ajudou a distrair os pensamentos por algum tempo; mas a carta deixada por Libra ainda estava ali, guardada, para ser relida a cada noite, como se Shion procurasse por alguma mensagem diferente nas entrelinhas do texto já memorizado.

Cinco anos de silêncio. Como Dohko podia fazer aquilo com ele? Não eram amigos? Não tinham passado por coisas terríveis juntos? Não tinham perdido entes queridos juntos? Não tinham passado pela mesma dor de serem os únicos da Elite Dourada a saírem vivos daquela guerra sangrenta?

Sabia – na verdade podia até mesmo ouvir seu mestre falar em sua cabeça – que não deveria ser tão dependente. Era um cavaleiro de ouro, havia sido designado Patriarca pela própria deusa, deveria ser forte e saber se cuidar sozinho. Mas a Guerra Santa era um evento terrível demais para que um cavaleiro passasse incólume por ela. Mais do que o Santuário, tivera de reconstruir a si mesmo sem Dohko. Teve de assistir aos templos sendo reerguidos enquanto enxergava ecos de seus antigos companheiros entre as ruínas; teve de ser forte e guiar os sobreviventes sem ter seu melhor amigo para apoiá-lo.

Seu melhor amigo. Seu companheiro de sempre.

_Seu amor secreto_.

Sacudiu sua cabeça tentando afugentar o pensamento. Tantas vezes havia negado para si mesmo que aquele sentimento que lhe queimava o peito fosse mais que amizade... e no entanto, a distância e o sofrimento só faziam solidificar ainda mais aquela conclusão assustadora dentro de si.

Não importava mais. Sentia que aquele reencontro entre os dois seria definitivo, e não tinha certeza de que a própria amizade entre eles se mantivesse. Estava deveras magoado e não sabia como o amigo iria reagir ao ver que Shion ignorara seu pedido. Mas _precisava _vê-lo.

Rozan estava diferente, podia sentir no ar. Conhecia bem a aura mística daquela região, mas podia perceber uma energia diferente oculta por ali. Um poder maligno "abafado" por algo maior... conseguia sentir vagamente a presença de Atena.

A sensação se intensificou quando se aproximou da maior cachoeira da região. Não estava enganado, portanto; o selo dos espectros havia sido escondido em Rozan.

Ao erguer a cabeça, pôde divisar um vulto recortado contra o céu. As vestes chinesas, o chapéu típico. A figura inconfundível fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

Sentado sobre uma pedra, parecendo meditar, Dohko de Libra não dava mostras de tê-lo percebido. Ou então o ignorava...

Hesitou por um momento. Ali, diante de seu (outrora?) melhor amigo, parecia não saber o que dizer. Havia ensaiado por muito tempo a bronca que lhe daria, mas sentiu a garganta se apertar desagradavelmente.

Pigarreou.

- Dohko! – Bradou, esperando que sua voz saísse o mais imponente possível – Precisamos conversar!

Nenhum movimento. Dohko permanecia de olhos cerrados, a expressão serena, como se ninguém mais estivesse ali. Shion sentiu o sangue ferver ao ser ignorado tão veementemente e se decidiu, subindo pelo rochedo sem qualquer dificuldade.

Sentou-se ao lado do libriano.

- Não faça como se eu não estivesse aqui, Dohko!

Esbarrou levemente sua mão na do outro e a afastou, meio em choque. A mão de Dohko estava extremamente gelada.

- Dohko...?

Olhando melhor, era inegável que a pele do chinês estava muito pálida; na verdade, parecia quase cianótica. E a respiração... parecia agoniantemente lenta. Por um momento terrível, chegara a pensar que Dohko estivesse morto.

- Você está bem? Você... está gelado... está... pálido, arroxeado, sei lá!

Levou a mão ao peito largo. Não conseguia detectar nenhum batimento. Mas o que diabos era aquilo?

- Dohko! Por Atena, fale comigo!

- Vossa Excelência deveria estar no Santuário.

A voz tranquila do homem que Shion sacudia pareceu assustá-lo. Mordeu o lábio por um momento, sentindo a preocupação dar lugar à raiva.

- Não me diga o que devo ou não devo fazer, Libra!

Dohko não respondeu. Na verdade, não esboçou qualquer reação, nem mesmo o sorriso divertido que costumava abrir ao provocar Áries. Essa passividade, talvez mais do que a própria frase do libriano, pareceu ferir Shion ainda mais.

- Por quê? – Disse por fim – O que está acontecendo com você? Por que não manteve contato durante todos esses anos?

Silêncio.

- Tem ideia do quanto senti sua falta? Eu precisava de você, Dohko! Eu _preciso _de você! Ainda que por carta, mas preciso ter certeza de que não o perdi também! Por favor, Dohko, fale comigo, divida comigo o fardo que você carrega e me permita aliviar o meu com você!

Dohko não reagiu. Shion teve a impressão de ver algo cintilar no canto dos olhos do libriano, mas não obteve qualquer resposta.

- É assim? – A voz de Shion transmitia uma fúria reprimida – Tanto tempo, todas essas palavras, e vai me ignorar dessa forma? Pois bem, que fique, então! Agora eu mesmo não pretendo tornar a vê-lo! Se prefere lidar com tudo isso sozinho, Dohko, não irei interferir! Adeus!

Fez menção de se levantar, mas viu o pequeno brilho no canto dos olhos de Dohko escorrer pelo rosto pálido na forma de uma lágrima. Ainda assim, nenhuma resposta.

- Dohko... eu... – Sentiu a garganta apertar. Raiva, mágoa, tristeza, não saberia definir o que se passava em seu interior naquele momento.

Seu corpo pareceu agir sozinho: as mãos seguraram o rosto gélido e o viraram para si. Dohko abriu lentamente os olhos, esboçando surpresa no olhar ao se ver diante dos orbes violetas de seu antigo amigo tão próximos a si.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou. Somente o rugido da cachoeira de Rozan servia de fundo para aquela cena, olhares cravados. A respiração extremamente lenta e o rosto pálido quase azulado de Dohko contrastavam com a respiração ofegante e o rosto corado de Shion.

Shion venceu a pequena distância entre eles e colou seus lábios aos do amigo, sedento, quase violento. Não se importava com a apatia do outro; achava que não tornaria a vê-lo em sua vida e não poderia desperdiçar sua última chance. Sentia-se beijando praticamente um cadáver, os lábios gelados e inertes, mas precisava sentir aquele sabor, provar aquela sensação... precisava ao menos daquela lembrança para acalentar suas noites solitárias.

Uma pulsação.

Não ouviu; pôde _sentir _o coração do outro bater no peito colado ao seu; batimento único mas de uma intensidade rara. Sentiu os lábios que beijava ganharem vida, os braços apáticos envolverem seu corpo e as mãos agarrarem suas costas com inesperada sofreguidão.

Queria interromper o beijo, queria falar qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia parar. Tinha medo de que o encanto cessasse quando se separassem, de que Dohko voltasse a ser aquela criatura apática de momentos antes. Beijava-o intenso, desesperado, buscando-lhe a língua, sugando-lhe o lábio, a inexperiência de outrora praticamente esquecida. Sentia o fôlego se esgotar mas não se importava; queria morrer ali.

Dohko apartou o beijo para tomar ar. Respirou fundo por um momento, os olhos cerrados. Shion pôde ver o rosto mais corado e vivo. Alisou a pele ligeiramente mais quente, vendo-o reabrir os olhos e fitá-lo longamente.

- Você precisa ir, Shion – A voz rouca do libriano chegou a seus ouvidos com uma nítida nota de pesar.

Shion pareceu entender.

- Já disse o que tinha a dizer – Murmurou, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha. Não era muito dado a rompantes, ainda mais daquela natureza.

Percebeu a sombra de um sorriso brincar pelos lábios do libriano que aos poucos voltava à sua tonalidade pálida anterior. Lábios cujo sabor Shion agora conhecia.

Levantou-se, dando as costas ao amigo que fitava a cachoeira diante de si.

- Perdoe-me, Shion – Dohko disse por fim, a voz baixa e pausada – Se não fosse dessa forma, eu não conseguiria.

- Acho que entendo – Respondeu sem se virar – Mas não me arrependo de ter vindo, e quero que saiba disso. Por mais egoísta que possa soar.

- Também não me arrependo daquela carta. Fiz o que precisava ser feito. Mas não nego que parte de mim... ficou feliz por ter desobedecido.

- Temo que não voltemos a nos ver... – Shion confessou em voz baixa.

- Deixemos isso com o destino. Por enquanto, cada um de nós tem sua missão e seu caminho a seguir. Resta a nós torcermos para que eles tornem a se cruzar. Agora vá, por favor. Preciso poupar os batimentos do meu coração e isso é impossível com você aqui...

Shion quis se ofender por estar sendo praticamente expulso dali, mas não pôde deixar de corar. Será que aquilo que tinha ouvido poderia ser uma...?

Shion sorriu de leve. Virou-se novamente, fitando as costas do amigo que tanto _amava_.

- Você ficará bem?

- Confie em Atena. Espero que você fique bem, também.

- Ficarei.

Desceu o rochedo, retornando à floresta. Antes de partir, olhou uma última vez para o homem sentado sobre a pedra, vigilante e entregue de corpo e alma à própria missão. Não pôde deixar de admirá-lo ainda mais.

- Fique bem, Dohko. Meu coração baterá por nós dois...

No alto da pedra, os olhos fechados, Dohko sorriu.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Meu primeiro "Shioko"! Um sonho realizado! T.T [chora litros] Ficou meio meloso, meio _nonsense_, mas enfim, nasceu!

Não reparem, mas sempre quis escrever algo com eles. Acho o casal mais lindo e perfeito de Saint Seiya [apanha de fãs de Milo x Camus], amor secular LITERALMENTE. A cena dos dois na Saga de Hades, com Shion prestes a se tornar "purpurina", me levou às lágrimas. Sério mesmo. E mesmo sem partir pro lado yaoi da coisa, a amizade é linda também. Enfim, eles dois são muito amor.

[Momento fangirl OFF]

Li em algum lugar que o Misopheta Menos já transformava a pessoa em um "cover do Mestre Yoda" – em outras palavras, que Dohko já tinha ganhado a aparência de Mestre Ancião assim que recebeu a técnica. Não sei se é verdade – até ajudaria a manter o metabolismo baixo – mas não usei essa ideia aqui. Para todos os efeitos, Dohko envelheceria normalmente por fora, embora tivesse a "versão real" latente. Ah, não sei explicar x.x'' Enfim... ele tá com a aparência normal ainda, ok? [apanha]

Quero dizer, não tão normal. Imagine uma pessoa cujo coração batesse mil vezes menos que o normal! Muito menos sangue circulando. A pessoa ficaria até meio cianótica, né? Foi por isso que retratei o Dohko pós-Misopheta menos dessa forma, quase "semivivo". E é claro, quando seu coração voltou a bater – depois do BEIJAÇO de Shion XD – e o sangue voltou a circular por um momento, sua aparência acabou melhorando. É uma suposição meio frágil, até parca, mas enfim...

Espero que tenham curtido meu surto (meu primeiro Shioko! Que emoção! T.T Ok, parei -q), ao menos um pouquinho n.n'' Não deu pra terminar antes da meia-noite, mas né... em outras partes do Brasil (e até no fuso horário usado no Coculto, GMT -11), ainda é dia 16, então ainda tamos aí na Quinzena Lost Canvas! 8D [apanha muito]

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

******Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (30/12/2012): **Pra quem me acompanha como _ficwriter_ [som de grilos], já postei uma "palhinha" dos dois na fic (que tá mais pra anedota, de tão pititica) "Se as paredes da casa de Libra falassem...". Mas esta foi a primeira Shioko (como diz a Jessy) que posto PRA VALER. Por isso todo esse carinho XD

Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não se ofendam com o fato de eu achá-los o casal mais perfeito x.x Eles me comoveram DEMAIS na série, mas também curto muitos outros casais. Não tomem isso como uma provocação ou como desprezo a outros casais (gente, já gostei até de uma Shion x Saga x.x).

Mais_ kissus_!


End file.
